


Dear Girl

by sasharyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyder/pseuds/sasharyder
Summary: James bets Lily that she can't seduce their Potions professor.





	Dear Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My second visit to this lovely universe of the delightfully horny Lily Evans. I haven't started writing the next one yet, though I have a few more ideas planned...suggestions are always welcome! [Along with comments and kudos ;) ]
> 
> Mind the warnings, and enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: PWPsmut, student/teacher

“Don’t look now, but guess what pervert professor is ogling your tits…yet again.”

Lily shivers at her boyfriend’s soft whisper, as much from his breathy tone as the utterly delicious warning. She doesn’t immediately look up, keeping her gaze instead on the Londrin Brew cooking in the cauldron in front of her. The recipe requires boiling the ingredients at an impossibly high temperature for upwards of ten minutes, and Lily is _well_ aware that the stifling heat filling the dungeon has her white school shirt clinging to her like a second skin. Her tits are showing at their very busty best. Potions lessons have never been so titillating. And she’s positively _creaming_ over the fact that Slughorn may be noticing.

Admittedly, she’s always had a particularly strong kink for male authority figures, the more perverse the better. And their morbidly obese, steadily aging, progressively balding, kiss-arse of a leering Potions Master? The one who’d been doting on her since she was eleven, and had lately taken to calling her “dear girl” and bending himself nearly backwards in order to catch peeps up her skirt every time she so much as leans over to tie a trainer?

He fit the mark _exactly._

James knows this well.

Lily’s eyes flick upwards, catching a glimpse of Slughorn’s large, buggy eyes fixated on her steam-slicked chest and gaping cleavage. Almost immediately, the Potions Master licks his lips and jerks his stare away.

She feels her nipples pebble.

Fuck, she _loves_ when men leer at her.

“Go on,” James urges, smirking as Lily glances back down. “Pop another button. Give the sick perv a good tease.”

“You wrench,” she scolds, but the thought sends another heady rush scurrying through her veins. Her fingers itch to comply (as always), but she’s too mindful of the repercussions. After all, she’s a reputation to uphold, hasn’t she? She’s Lily Evans: Clever. Competent. Stringent. Head Girl. It would hardly do to have the entirety of Seventh Year Potions knowing about her secret depraved and kinky side, merely so she can tease out some tit to titillate her fat, lascivious professor, now would it?

But perhaps…if there’s a way she can make it look like an accident…

“Don’t even bother,” James laughs, understanding full and well where her thoughts are going. “It’d be no use, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He lifts an eyebrow. “Come off it, Lil. You’ll no doubt give the pervy sod a lifetime worth of wank material, but you’ll gain nothing but an exhibition buzz. He won’t follow-up. The only thing Slughorn loves more than leering at your tits is his precious reputation. He’d never risk his Slug Club cronies balking if he’s caught fucking a student. Even if that student is you.”

Lily scowls. “You don’t think I can crack him?”

“I think you can try.”

“Why, Mr. Potter. That sounds like a bet.”

“Does it?”

Lily absently stirs their potion. “We haven’t done one in ages. Same terms as usual? Loser has to do whatever—or whoever—the winner wants?”

James considers it, eyes narrowing. “If I agree,” he begins, “then it’s got to be Pensieve proven. And an _actual_ memory, not one of those intricate fantasies you try to pass off as reality.”

“Oh, please. That was _once_ ,” Lily scoffs, though she can’t suppress the grin recalling the detailed “memory” of a threesome with Dumbledore and McGonagall that she’d once tried to pawn off on James as truth. He’d called her game out quickly, of course…though not before he’d thoroughly enjoyed watching the scene. They’d exchanged only real memories since then—like that time last year when Lily had to fuck a Ministry official in order to get out of a Statue of Secrecy violation after she’d used magic in front of her sister. Or when James had come to visit her over the summer holiday, and had somehow managed to get Lily’s mother on her knees, sucking his cock, an impressive mere twelve hours after stepping inside the house.

Really, it was little wonder Lily was such a slut. Look at her genes.

Sticking her with a knowing look, James extends his hand. “Nonetheless. Do we have a bet?”

The thrill of the challenge—and of the forthcoming attempt to conquer it—leaves Lily squirming in delight. She slips her hand in James’s and pumps. “It’s a bet.”

He shakes his head. “You’re going to lose.”

“Then you’ve nothing to worry about, have you?”

Going back to her potion, she quickly begins to plot.

Seducing Slughorn…it would be fun.

=======

Precisely one hour after dinner, Lily frantically beats on Professor Slughorn’s office door.

“Professor? Professor, are you there? Professor—!”

Her knocking reverberates loudly down the empty corridor. It is, Lily thinks gleefully, more of a rhetorical question than one might expect. She actually already knows that Slughorn is inside his office. What’s more, she knows he’s in there _alone_. She’d been checking the Map diligently all evening for an opening, and now— _now—_ her plan is going into motion.

Seducing this fat fool was going to be as easy as…

Well. As easy as Lily herself.

Biting back a grin, she keeps her face twisted in a feigned look of distress, crossing her legs beneath her deliberately hiked-up school skirt, and continuing to pound away at the door.

She’s practically _dripping_ already.

“Professor? Sir—!”

The portal swings open.

“Miss Evans!” Slughorn’s prominent girth fills the office doorway. He still has on the same elaborate brocade robes from lessons and dinner, the woven fabric a bright blue and gold. His pale eyes widen at the sight of her. “What in Merlin’s name—”

“I need…your help!” she pants, not waiting for an invitation, merely shimmying past Slughorn’s protruding belly—making sure to “innocently” rub _just_ the right places, of course—and stumbling into the office.

As the clearly stunned professor closes the door behind them, Lily makes certain he gets a good look at everything she’s intending for him to see—her heavily flushed skin, her sweat-soaked body, her dazed and jittery movements. (She also hopes he notices how many shirt buttons she has undone, and the fact that her skirt is just barely covering her bare arse, but first things first—)

She spins around to face him.

“Dear girl.” Slughorn’s tongue creeps out to lick his lips (he’s _definitely_ noticed the buttons) and his gaze roves her. “What’s this? You look—”

“I’ve been…drugged,” she tells him, making herself sound anxious and breathless. “Someone…spiked…I drank…need…an antidote.” She staggers closer, wrapping her hands into the thick lapels of his robes. She knocks her breasts into his chest. “Please help…me find…antidote…”

“Drugged you?” Slughorn is blinking furiously. “Dear Merlin! With what?”

This time, Lily rubs her tits overtly against him. Slughorn is completely frozen as she leans in close and purrs, “Lust potion.”

He stumbles back. Lily follows.

“L-lust p-potion?” he croaks.

“Ye- _ssss_.” She lets out a low, throaty moan, and rocks against him again. “Professor…”

Lily has her suspicions that behind that thick brocade, Slughorn’s undoubtedly stubby little cock is already stirring to life, but she’s unsurprised when the professor’s first reaction is panic. He grabs her by the arms and forcefully shoves her away. His voice—deeper than usual—unleashes a stream of blathering platitudes as he clumsily attempts to ensure some distance.

“No, no, no, dear girl—Miss Evans— _no_ —sit down in that chair. Yes—sit down and I will find you an antidote. When did this happen? Who drugged you? What kind of lust potion?”

“I-I don’t know,” Lily lies, obediently falling into the plush red armchair that’s conveniently placed directly across from Slughorn’s massive desk. He makes a tsk of distress at her lack of information, but she can hardly tell him the truth—that there _is_ no when, or who, or what. That this is all a ploy, there is no lust potion, her symptoms are contrived, and she’s a positively _brilliant_ actress—so she just leans back in the chair and lets her skirt ride up even higher. She throws in another long moan for good measure. “Professor—”

“We will find something to dilute the side effects,” Slughorn mutters, already scrambling madly at the shelves behind his desk. He seems to be blindly opening and closing various jars and glassware filled with ingredients, never taking anything out. He is refusing to look at her. “Bad business, this, dear girl, it is bad business! Lust potions…so difficult!…if given the wrong antidote, could make things—”

“—worse,” Lily finishes for him, running her fingers slowly up and down the placket of half-closed buttons trailing down her shirtfront. This is where the fun starts. “Professor, I feel so hot.”

More glassware clanks. “Miss Evans, _please_ —”

“I feel so hot, and everything is so _tight_. I want…I _need_ … I need to take this off.”

“Take—Miss Evans, _no._ Do not—leave your shirt on! Fuc—you must be strong! Fight it!”

“I can’t,” Lily whines, quickly loosening more and more buttons until her entire school shirt is open, revealing her creamy alabaster skin and the skimpy black bra beneath. Her extra large tits are already plumping halfway out of the flimsy material. Her bras are never meant to contain them properly. Sighing happily, she closes her eyes and arches her back, running her hands over the soft mounds. “Mmm, that feels better.”

She opens her eyes to find Slughorn frozen behind the desk, fat jowls jiggling with labored breaths, beady eyes fixated on her glorious tits. Sensing victory already, Lily lifts one hand to her mouth where she sloppily licks and sucks two of her fingers. She makes sure her tongue peeks out and the wetness coats her lips. Once they’re good and damp, she returns the hand to her tits and immediately dives into one cup, scooping out a juicy globe, baring it to the professor’s attentive gaze. She teases her quickly-hardening nipple with her slicked up fingers. The saliva gets it taunt and shiny, and Lily pinches, rolls, and plucks for Slughorn’s pleasure.

Ooh, her pussy positively _gushes_ at the stunned and hungry look on his face.

“Professor?” she whimpers. “Professor, please help?”

“A-antidote,” Slughorn stutters, but his eyes stare unblinking at her fingers fondling her tit and he doesn’t move. “Yes. A-antidote—”

“I don’t mean an antidote. I don’t want one anymore.”

“Miss Evans—”

“You can help…in another way?”

“You—”

“Don’t you like them, Professor?” She tries for her most innocent, cloying voice. Deftly, she pops her second tit out as well, until both gorgeous breasts are on full display. She’s always had an amazing rack—large, perky, bountiful, rosy-tipped. She plumps them up with her hands, a clear offer. “Don’t you want to touch them? Suck them?”

 Mindlessly, Slughorn shakes his head. “M-miss Evans. You don’t know what you’re saying—”

“I see you staring during lessons, you know.” She flicks and squeezes both nipples, an _actual_ lust-filled flush beginning to stain her cheeks. “I watch you, watching me…ooh, it makes me _so_ damp. What do you think about, leering like that? I reckon I can guess…cupping these in your hands, hm? Squeezing and pinching and pulling—yes, just like _this_. Mmm, feels so _good_ —then you’ll want to taste them, won’t you? Your mouth all over, your lips, your tongue…licking and sucking. Getting them nice and wet so that later, when you’ve got them plumped together and your cock is thrusting between them, it’s a tight, slick ride…”

Slughorn makes a choked sound. “You don’t—you can’t—”

“No? You’d prefer something else?” _Get on with it._ She hikes one leg up onto Slughorn’s desk, leaving her thighs widely splayed. Of course she didn’t bother with knickers. Her skirt flips all the way up, baring her glistening cunny to the professor’s stunned gaze. Carefully, tantalizingly, she lets one of her hands drift from her tits down to her needy quim. She palms it, stokes it. “Do you want to know what _I_ think about?”

The fat fool shudders visibly. He is making last-ditch efforts to control himself. “Miss Evans—Lily— _don’t_ —”

“Your head between my legs, licking my pussy.”  Without preamble, she shoves two fingers inside her tight cunt hole, arching off the chair with a practiced gasp. She quickly begins to finger-fuck herself, her thumb circling her swelling clit, keeping her eyes directly on Slughorn. He is gaping, shaking. She licks her lips, and keeps going. “Or me under your desk, sucking you off as you lecture. Then after, once everyone leaves the dungeons, you bend me over that same desk and fuck me from behind. Your big cock in my pussy. Or maybe up my arse. Both are nice and tight. Over and over… _mmm…_ Fucking. Me. So. _Hard_ —”

“ _Miss Evans!”_

Slughorn moves quickly— _so_ quickly, faster than Lily ever expected the overweight letch _could_ move, and certainly faster than she’s expecting him to move now. She’s still got two fingers buried in her pussy when he’s suddenly in front of her, his round face a furious red, his body visibly heaving with emotion. He grabs her arm and _yanks_ —she’s stumbling out of the armchair, tits bouncing, pussy aching with emptiness at the sudden removal of its stimulation. Her skirt flips back down and she and Slughorn are close: standing tits-to-chest, both of them breathing hard. He’s only slightly taller than she is, and his beady eyes narrow in a blaze of lust and fury.

 _This is it,_ Lily immediately realises, exhilarated. The moment of truth. He’s either going to cover her up, yank her the rest of the way to the door, and throw her out, effectively _ruining_ the rest of her night…or…

 _Or_ …

With a sudden sharp-edged smile, Slughorn lifts Lily’s hand…the one with two fingers still coated in her cunny juices.

He raises the fingers to his lips, and pushes the two cum-sticky digits into his hot, wet mouth.

_Victory._

“Mm. Delicious.” He pops them out, and his other hand immediately cups Lily’s arse, thrusting her closer against him. His face leans in and he hisses, “Little whore.”

“ _Yes,”_ Lily moans, a second before Slughorn’s mouth crashes over hers.

It is not a delicate kiss. His lips are punishing, his tongue instantly shoving into her mouth, whipping and licking. It’s the stuff of dirty fantasies, setting the tone, and Lily _loves_ it. She lets him plunder, and hikes one leg over his hip, balancing against him, grinding her body with his. He’s eager and sloppy and tastes like tea. His clumsy figures tug at Lily’s parted shirt, shucking it to the floor completely. Then, deftly, the bra goes next. She is entirely nude from the waist-up.

He breaks off the kiss to look at her, eyes fixating on her tits.

“Gorgeous,” he says, and his mouth descends, licking a long stripe down the hefty globe before clamping on her nipple. He sucks, then bites down and Lily gasps, leaning even further into him. His head lifts after a moment, and he stares at her. “ _Lust_ potion,” he scoffs.

Lily blinks, confused. “Sir—”

“I’ve studied lust potions for decades, dear girl. _Decades._ ” His hand on her arse sinks in. “You had me for a moment, but there is no lust potion known to Merlin that would work that quickly or potently. But I applaud your excellent efforts. It was a thrill to watch. You’re just a whore who wants to be fucked by her Potions Master. Wants a nice big cock in her pussy.” His wide, leering face moves closer. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” Lily answers, unable to keep the smile from her lips. “I’m sorry for lying, sir. I just wanted your cock _so_ badly. I suppose you’ll have to punish me now?”

His pale eyes blaze with interest. “We’ll get to that,” he says. “First—on your knees.”

Lily drops down obediently, sinking onto the plush carpet covering the hard stone floor. She gleefully begins to nuzzle at Slughorn’s crotch as he unclasps the brocade robes, dropping them to the ground. She is actually a bit surprised to see a decent-sized bulge already tenting the professor’s trousers. Huh. Perhaps not as short and stubby a cock as she presumed, then? Wouldn’t that be a lovely present? As he fumbles with his belt and trouser fastenings with one hand, the other goes to her hair. He scraps back red strands from her face, arching it up so he can watch as she continues to nestle against his bulge. Lily uses her own hands to begin massaging her tits again. Her nipples are hard and sensitive.

“Always knew you were a slut craving a fucking,” Slughorn mutters, clumsy with his disrobing. “There’s always a look about the neediest ones. All these months I’ve watched you…waiting for you to ripen. Teasing me, trying to drive me spare with your ‘yes, sirs’ and your ‘of course, professors’. That arse, those tits. Filthy slag.”

“Yes, sir,” Lily answers dutifully, grinning. “Of course, professor.”

“Would you like my cock in your mouth, dear girl?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want me to dump my load in your wet quim?”

“Of course, professor.”

“Shall I bend you over my desk, fuck that tight arse?”

“ _Please,_ professor,” Lily improvises, reckoning he probably won’t mind. “Anywhere. Everywhere.”

“Good girl,” Slughorn praises, and with a sharp grin he finally gets himself free, dropping his trousers and pants to his feet.

Lily stares. “Oh, my…”

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, she wasn’t _all_ wrong—in terms of length, root to tip, the man seems to be mediocre at best, maybe five or six inches. But even half-hard… _holy fucking Merlin_. The Potions Master had the fattest, _thickest_ cock Lily has ever encountered. Solid, red, and veiny, with a pair of hairy, equally enormous balls dangling beneath it, the cock’s girth was the thing of dreams. In eager wonder, Lily immediately moves to wrap a hand around it, not the least bit surprised to find her circle of fingers doesn’t meet. He is hot to the touch, and dribbling precum out of his giant purple cock head. Slughorn hums in contentment as Lily begins to stroke, and she feels her pussy pulse in excitement.

 _Fucking hell._ That thing was going inside her.

Slughorn, it seems, was rather proportional.

“Professor,” Lily says hoarsely, “you can have me whenever and wherever you want.”

The Potions Master chuckles. “Oh, I intend to,” he says. “Now suck.”

Lily immediately pops the dick in her mouth, moaning when her lips stretch to the absolute limit. His cock has a distinct musk to it, the type of perverse taste that Lily assumes must come from being hidden among so many skin rolls all the time, but she doesn’t care. The disgust of it turns her on even more. The idea that Slughorn may not have fucked a woman in who-knows-how-long makes her even hornier (although with a cock like his…perhaps she’s underestimating him?). She messily slobbers all over it, pulling it out and licking vertically, then— _then_ —attempting to lick around. It just keeps _going_. There’s so _much_ of it.

She’s in heaven. _Heaven._

“Good girl,” Slughorn sighs again, threading his fingers through her hair. He’s taken his shirt off. His stomach is huge, hairy, and rounded. As she trails her tongue along the underside of his shaft, down, down, until she can lap at his balls, their eyes meet. He sucks in a breath as she laves his testicles. “That’s it. Get that dick in your mouth. Look at me—yes, just like—oh, you _filthy_ slut. Like that cock, do you?”

Lily nods as she bobs back on his cock, the fat head poking out of her cheek. She has nearly no gag reflex to speak of anymore, but deep-throating this monster seems impossible. She gets it down as far as she can, its massive girth stalling, but Slughorn pants encouragement and filthy praise and Lily keeps her eyes trained on him, just as he’s asked, as her nose is eventually buried against his pubes. He seems to be memorizing the image of her mouth around him and she’s just fine with that—he’s given her a new toy to play with, and deserves some memories to wank off to when she’s not available to plow in return.

In fact, she has yet another memory he might want to hold on to…

Gasping sharply as his cock leaves her throat, watching the saliva drip a stringy trail from his shaft to her lips, she strokes up and down to make sure it’s nice and slick. Slughorn groans. She spits and licks some more to really get it lubbed. Then, with a coy look upward, she pushes her tits together and slips the slicked-up cock between them. The professor hisses his approval.

“Yes,” he says. “Filthy girl. Put those breasts to work.”

“Do you like my big tits, professor?” she asks, beginning to move. “Do you like them wrapped around your cock? Will you cover them in cum?”

Slughorn begins to pump his hips. “Is that what you like, slut? To be covered in cum?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.” Lily continues to jerk him between her breasts, sneaking licks at his cockhead every time the tip peeks out with each new thrust. It’s a nice and snug fit. His hands cover hers and squeeze her tits harder. His fingers pinch her pink nipples and the sensation shoots straight down to Lily’s pussy. If it wouldn’t knock her off balance, she’d be keen to thrust a few fingers back in there, or at least circle at her clit. It feels so empty and Slughorn’s fat cock is _there_ , just waiting to fill it.

But Lily knows the professor loves her breasts, and she loves that he loves them, and is too much of a submissive not to do exactly what pleases a partner in any case, so she keeps tittyfucking him despite the better places his cock may fit. His chubby palms grope her; his fat arse thrusts. He keeps up the litany of “Dear girl. Good girl. _Filthy_ girl,” which makes Lily’s cunny ache even more. Her breasts enjoy the stimulation and Lily enjoys the sounds he makes. It’s a decent tradeoff.

They’ve only been at it a few minutes when his breathing grows shallow and he lets loose a gutted sound. Lily is frankly surprised when the first rope of cum hits her chin. Slughorn moans and the second shot pools in the valley of her tits. The third has longevity. Lily’s finally has a mind to look down, and it gets her mouth— _yum_ —which she licks up eagerly. The rest are sputtery, splashing mostly her breasts and nipples, but nothing particularly impressive.

Slughorn sags, and Lily tries not to visibly pout.

 _Fuck_. How long will it take a middle-aged, obese Potions professor to get hard again?

She just wants to be _fucked!_

Despite intentions, she is apparently not very good at hiding her disappointment. Even as she licks her lips and rubs the cum into her skin like a proper slut, Slughorn’s deep chuckle sounds above her, and he nudges her chin.

“Greedy little thing,” he says. “Never fear. You’ll get your turn.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, but honestly has her doubts until Slughorn grabs his wand from his desk and mutters a summoning spell. As he kicks off his shoes, socks, and pooled trousers, a small vial sails out of one of the nearby cupboards. There’s something blue inside, and Slughorn catches it.

He grins, and pops the cork. “Get on the desk,” he orders.

“What?”

“Get”—he chugs down the vial’s contents—“on the desk. _Now,_ whore.”

“But…” She rises from her knees, hesitates. She’s about to break her usual role, too horny not to ask questions— _What is that? What are you doing? When can I have your cock in my quim?_ —when Slughorn suddenly leers, grabs his wilted cock, and begins to stroke.

Once. Twice. Three, four, five more tugs.

Lily stares.

Is that…was it…?

 _Thank fucking Merlin_.

Lily moves instantly, hurrying to the desk behind him, hopping atop. Slughorn follows slowly, still wanking his cock. It is already— _miracles of miracles!—_ half-hard.

Whatever that potion is, Lily wants rivers of it. _Oceans_ of it.

She kicks off her own shoes and perches at the edge of the desk, legs splayed, cunny already soaked. She keeps her high socks and school skirt on, although the latter is hiked up around her hips. As Slughorn approaches, her hand drops to her clit, rubbing eagerly. Her pussy aches to be filled, _pleads_ to be fucked.

“Eager little slut, aren’t you? Already touching yourself.” Slughorn grabs her legs as he reaches the desk, spreading them wider. “Tell me what you want, dear girl.”

“I want your cock in me,” Lily begs, breathless with it. “Stick that big, fat cock in my cunny. Please, please, _please_ fuck me, professor. I need it!”

“Do you?” His fingers drop to her pussy, ignoring hers frigging her clit and moving straight for her dripping hole. He sticks one pudgy finger inside, then two. The penetration is hardly what Lily wants, but it’s _something—_ ohh, it feels _good_. She rubs herself harder as Slughorn begins to finger-fuck her. When he bends down and replaces his fingers with his hot, rough mouth, Lily nearly bucks off the desk.

“Professor!” She groans and spasms. “Ooh, _yesss._ Yes, yes, _yes—_ ”

“So wet,” Slughorn says, and licks again. His tongue pushes inside her. “You do want to be fucked, don’t you, dear girl?”

Lily babbles some kind of answer, but all of her is focused on the professor’s mouth—tonguing her, flicking inside her, blowing his hot breath and then eating her out again. She’s so horny, so crazed, any kind of stimulation would be a relief, but the Potions Master knows how to use his lips. His smooth cheeks rub her thighs. He laps at her like a cat, then plunges inside. Lily buries her hands in his paltry strands of hair and presses him against her.

“Oh fuck. Oh yes. _Mmmm,_ professor, _yes yes_ —right there—”

She jerks against him, riding his face, desperate for orgasm.

She’s at the brink—so close, _so close,_ she can feel it in her toes—when he abruptly pulls away.

“No!” Lily cries, frantic. “ _Please,_ professor! I need to cum. I need—”

He stands up, and without preamble, plunges his cock inside her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she shouts.

“That’s it,” Slughorn grunts, thrusting. “The whore finally gets what she came for, hm?”

“Yes, yes, fuck me, professor!” Lily moans, feeling the meaty cock—oh Merlin _fuck_ , it’s so fat, so thick in her—jerk in and out. It’s so perfect. So exactly what she hoped. Thick and hot and stretching her _so_ wide…“Oh god, oh god, fuck me with that big fat cock, sir. _Please_ fuck me harder, harder— _mmm_ , yes, please—oh!— _ohh_ —”

The professor leans in, heaving, copious flesh and sweaty skin chafing hers. She locks her long legs around his wide thighs and humps back with every pitch of his hips. Lily squeals, flushed and panting as her pussy muscles broaden to fit the girth of his thick shaft again and again. Slughorn latches his mouth onto hers, and she returns the sloppy kisses with licks and sips and moans.

“Good girl,” he huffs, lips drifting down to her neck. He sucks, then bites. “You like that, don’t you? Kinky little thing, being fucked by her professor. Look at how sopping wet you are, and thrusting back like a three-knut harlot. You’d do just about anything for this cock.”

“Mmm, yes, give it to me.” Lily clenches her cunny, grunting as Slughorn rides her even harder. She had already been so close before, and she feels the orgasm building up again, bigger and better than earlier. “More, _more._ Make me cum, sir. Fill my pussy.”

“You want more?” He’s made it down to her tits now—he licks and sucks, right over the patches of dried cum that still linger there. Her tits bounce as he fucks her, and his mouth follows.

Groaning at the sensation, loving his mouth on her sensitive nipples, her orgasm cresting closer, Lily falls back on her go-to responses. “Yes, sir. Of course, professor.”

“Where do you want it, filthy girl?”

“In my pussy. _Ooh_ —fuck me and cum in my pussy, professor!”

“You want it now?”

“Now, now—oh, oh, I’m so close! Please, professor, _please_. Harder, harder—”

“Take it— _take it_ —”

“Need it—”

“Dirty slut—”

“Yes, yes, _yesss_ —oh fuck. Oh god. Professor! Mmm, _yesss—_ I’m cumming, so close, so close—”

“Cum, dear girl. Make that pretty little pussy cum.”

“Ohh, _aghhh_! Your cock is so good, so big, I’m so—so— _ohgodohgodohgod!_ ”

It hits her in a giant wave. Slughorn bucks into her, striking a spot that feels _just_ right, pushing her over the edge. Lily cums with a loud cry, her cunny clamping and contracting, leaking juice. The spasms shake through her—heady, toe-curling, powerful, perverse. Slughorn continues to hump through her storm, fucking her even more frantically than before, and Lily knows he’s nearing too. She can’t breathe, her limbs go limp, and he uses her like a rag doll, jerking and fucking for his own pleasure. The desk rattles. His breath gets shallow. He makes the familiar grunting noise, and Lily smiles.

“Cum in me, professor,” she whimpers. “Fill me up. Fill my cunny with your thick, juicy cum.”

“Yes, dear girl. Yes, filthy whore. Yes, yes— _uh—”_

She feels his cock pulse inside her, feels the flood of white coat her insides as he lets out another sharp roar. She sighs happily as he droops atop her, twitches inside her, his heavy weight pushing her further onto the desk. Being covered by his massive girth should be revolting, but instead she merely finds it more kinky. She licks and sucks at his skin, sipping up the sweat, the salt, that distinct musk of his. His shoulders, his chest…wherever she can get it. She almost wishes he hadn’t cum inside her so she could get a taste of that too, but that will need to wait. For now, she’ll just enjoy it where it is: a nice, damp mess inside her pussy.

She’s done it. She’s fucked Slughorn.

She’s so giddy, she can hardly contain it.

“That was perfect,” she tells him.

Slughorn lifts his head, at first looking a bit dazed, but rather quickly, it turns to a leer.

“Dear girl.” He shifts, and Lily feels— _what the…_ was he actually…did the blue potion…could he be…?

“Professor?”

“Miss Evans.” Slughorn grins. He slips his— _yes_ —rapidly rehardening cock from her. “We’re just getting started.”

=======

By the end of the evening, Slughorn has cum so many times, Lily has nearly lost count—two loads in her pussy, one up her arse. A fifth, after he’d hung her head over the edge of the desk and facefucked the monster cock down her throat, making her swallow every drop. He’d exploded all over her back after that, taking her from behind, and then shot another load over her face when they’d sixty-nined each other to completion just moments ago.

It is, she decides— _exhausted_ , positively _covered_ in cum, inside and out—likely enough evidence to win her bet with James. But just to be safe…she grins, crawling over to Slughorn, who is lying upon the office rug, chest and large belly still heaving from the climax after the sixty-nine. The fat cock is limp now, but… _oh yes._ Look there. Twitching.

Bless that blue potion. _Bless_ it.

She climbs atop him, fitting his half-hard cock back into her pussy, ready to ride.

“Insatiable, dear girl,” he says.

Yes, that she is. And one more time can’t hurt.


End file.
